


Hot Tub Fun

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breasts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Inner Dialogue, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Naked Cuddling, Photography, Seduction, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, Texting, Thighs, Towels, Typing Quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Tails gets a text from a cute girl, and then comes over to her house to check out her new hot tub.I'm sure that it is all entirely innocent.Oh wait. He doesn't have swimming trunks. Hmm, what to do?
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hot Tub Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished for three to five plus years! Holy shit! I am glad to have this DONE!!
> 
> Also of note: I am going to stop putting in a lot of effort on editing these things. Sure, a few typos might get past me. But, I was having a lot more fun just slapping something together and posting it then agonizing over every little word. So if my next few works feel a bit sloppy than my previous ones, you will know why.

Tails nervously rang the bell. Sally had asked him over to her residence before, but that had been for her birthday ages ago. He couldn't remember much of it anymore.

He rang again, still no one came. Feeling antsy, Tails reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Swiping the screen, the fox looked down at the messages for what felt like the thousandth time.

Sally  
  
Sally: Hey Tails! How's it going?  
Tails: pretty good!  
Tails: just finished off lunch.  
Tails: got to say  
Tails: the enchilada's here are great!  
Sally: Enchilada's?  
Sally: Does that mean you’re at that new drive thru six blocks from my house?  
Tails: you know what  
Tails: i think it is!  
Tails: yeah! i can see your house from here.  
Sally: You want to come over?  
Sally: I'm feeling a bit down right now to tell the truth.  
Tails: is it the Sonic thing?  
Sally: Yeah.  
Tails: i still feel bad for you two.  
Tails: you're two of my best friends and…well you know better than me...  
Sally: It's not that bad. We're just taking a break. We've been on and off forever anyway.  
Tails: true.  
Tails: so…  
Tails: you really want me to come over?  
Sally: Yes! We just got this new hot tub and I need to have someone help me break it in.  
Tails: i don't know.  
Tails: you in it right now?  
Sally: That I am!  
Sally: And I'm lonely and need a friend so I can cry on their shoulder.  
Tails: OH SAL!  
Tails: if I'd known you were THAT down I would have come over right away!  
Sally: I was joking.  
Sally: I just wanted someone to chat with.  
Tails: man I don't know.  


The next text was accompanied by a photograph that Tails could hardly believe. It was Sally, sitting in the aforementioned hot tub, holding up a peace sign with her tongue sticking out. But it was her outfit that caught the fox's attention. It was blue and so skimpy that it barely covered her breasts. The bubbles in the tub were too high to make out the second half of the swimsuit.

Sally  
  
Tails: WOW!  
Tails: sal you are smoking in that thing!  
Sally: Aww! Thank you! <3  
Tails: i’m going to need a swimsuit.  
Sally: Pffffffff!  
Sally: Just come as is!  
Sally: We will work something out.  
Tails: alright, I'm headed your way.  
Sally: Don't keep me waiting~  


And now here he was at Sally Acorn's front door and debating whether to ring for a fifth time. Sally should be home right? She wouldn't have set all this up just to leave me on the front door. Maybe she was just being a tease and Sonic and Sally were getting back together again! Maybe I should just go home.... yeah...

He was just about to give up and go home when his phone went off. It was another text from Sally. Oh yeah, I could have messaged her that I was here. He felt kind of silly not thinking about it sooner.

Sally  
  
Sally: You here?  
Tails: yeah, no ones letting me in  
Sally: The staff are off for today.  
Sally: It's just me here.  
Sally:  Come around to the back.  


The fox walked around the large house, closing the gate behind him. The backyard was all fenced in, even if there was someone sitting on their porch next door, they would not be able to see in. Tails found this comforting.

It wouldn't be wrong to hang out with Princess Sally, that was reasonable...right? He shook his head. Of course it was alright! Sally was his friend and had been for years now! No need to get worked up over what some old neighbors thought about him.

He walked around the corner. There was the backyard and hot tub. More specifically, there was the mobian sitting in the hot tub. Sally looked up from her phone grinning cheerfully and waved at him. “Hey! You made it!”

“Despite your direction,” Tails finished.

Sally carefully put her phone down before splashing some water at the fox. Tails laughed as he dodged the warm water, before waking up to the squirrel. They gave each other that awkward side-ways hug that friends give when they want to express emotions but don't want to drench the other person. They pulled apart quickly, if only to save the foxes shirt from soaking.

“You getting in or what?” asked Sally

“I told you, I don't have any trunks,” Tails explained.

Sally shrugged. “Just go nude. You've done that before.”

Tails was horrified. “I don't do that anymore! My teen years really rounded me out there! Besides, you said we would work something out.”

“I did. And I decided that you should get in naked,” Sally said. 

Tails looked at her for a solid ten seconds. All that could be heard was the bubbling of the hot tub. Sally's face didn't change expression as she looked back at him. 

“Hey!” she said brightly. “I'll get naked too if it will make you feel better.”

“No! No, that is fine. There should be enough bubbles to protect my modesty anyway!” Tails declared in a panic. 

Sally looked crestfallen. “If you're absolutely sure…”

“Positive!” lied Tails.

Crap,  thought Tails. Why did I agree to this?

“I insist,” Tails continued, digging himself in further. “But...but you have to turn around before I get in.”

This is dumb, he thought. She would never agree to anything like this. She must just be messing with me.

To his surprise, Sally pouted just a little bit before replying.

“Aww OK,” she said. She turned her back to the fox, folding her arms along the edge of the tub. The squirrel placed her chin down and stared at a point on the horizon. 

“What? Now?” asked Tails.

“Yes, right now! What did you think? Next Tuesday?” asked Sally looking back at him.

“Alright, alright!” conceded Tails. “Just...don't turn around.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” swore Sally, doing the motions as she spoke. 

“Then face the other way,” said Tails.

Sally turned back, pointedly ignoring the fox. Tails noticed that she had a stripe all the way down her back. How had he never noticed that?He shook his head. He was delaying now. 

Off came his shirt, the pants and lastly, with one last pause, his briefs. He was all set to get in, his foot hovering over the edge of the steps to the tub, when a thought occurred to him.

“Hey Sal, ah, you do have towels, right?” he asked. 

“There are some hanging up just inside of the back door right there,” Sally answered. To Tails' horror, she began to turn around as she continued talking. “I'll get them right now if you want.”

“No!” Tails answered swiftly. “No, you stay right there and _I'll_ get them.”

Tails turned, practically running to the door before he remembered that he was naked so preoccupied with Sally _not_ turning around. Nothing for it but to go forward. Praying that the staff wouldn't come back, the fox opened the back door.

There were a few towels, just as the princess had said. Tails put one on and reached for another. It was as he picked it up that he noticed the design, a picture of Honey the Cat posing in a hot red bikini with a cat design cut out of the chest area.

Why in Mobius did Sally have these? wondered the fox as he made his way back over. Sally hadn't moved, her attention fixed away from him. Gingerly, Tails put both towels in reach of the tub and then cautiously stepped into it.

The warm water was wonderful, especially without trunks, Tails was pleasantly surprised to learn. A few jet streams touched his shaft and the fox quickly moved out of their range. “I'm in!” he called.

Sally turned, eyes briefly flicking to where the fox's junk should be, but unable to see it through the foam. It was only for a moment, then her gaze fitted over the towels, a mirthful grin spreading over her face. “You found them alright?”

“Yeah. Err, quick question: where did you get these from?”

“Why? Do you want one?” teased the squirrel.

Tails cheeks burned as he stuttered. “Wh-hat? N-no!! That's not what I meant at all!!”

Sally laid back, her breasts flowing out of the water. The fox tried to look away from the droplets of moisture dripping off her but his hardening cock was making it difficult to ignore.

“Amy convinced Blaze and I to come down and meet her. One thing led to another and we ended up doing a risqué photo shoot.”

“No way!” exclaimed Tails.

“Way. She supplied some custom towels for all of us. I didn't get any of myself obviously, but Amy's and Blaze's designs are divine,” Sally leaned in conspiratorially and whispered. “Hey, think you can keep a secret?”

“Sure,” he whispered back.

Sally moved in close, her legs brushed up against his. His damn cock got hard from just that little bit of contact. “We also did a few candid photos together,” Sally breathed into his ear.

She was so close that his cock pressed up against her. Tails was afraid to move, least she noticed. “Really?” asked the fox dully.

“Yeah,” she said laying a hand on his shoulder, the sultry smile never leaving her face. “Breast against breasts is really fucking hot. Wouldn't you agree?”

“Uh,” Tails managed as Sally traced a finger under his jaw. She stepped back enough for his cock be in the open water but had closed back in again with his package nestled neatly between her thighs.

“S-sally w-what are you doing?” asked the fox.

“What? Don't you like it?” the squirrel answered innocently. “I can stop if you want,” she pulled her hands away holding them up in surrender. She didn't release his cock though, her shifting legs squeezed together.

“But you and Sonic...” protested Tails weakly.

“Split up two weeks ago,” Sally reminded him. She pressed herself against Tails. The fox looked up, realizing that perhaps for the first time, that the princess was a few inches taller than him. Her breasts were almost on level with his face. “And my fingers are not doing it for me anymore,” she added.

Tails swallowed hard. He wasn't completely oblivious to what Sally was putting down, but lingering doubts echoed through his mind. “I... don't know Sal, Sally. I mean, I always liked you. And I had an enormous crush on you when I was younger but...”

Sally leaned in, kissing his neck a few times before responding. “But what?”

Tails wished the steam hid his face, he felt redder than an iron from the furnace. “I'm not sure I feel that way about you now. I'm not saying that I *don't* feel like I did years ago but that, things change, and you are such a beautiful woman, and there is no way that *emm*!”

His ramblings were cut off by the princess, a soft delicate finger to his lips. “I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend Miles. I'm horny as hell right now and I *need* a friend with benefits. That better for you?”

Her thumb was on the corner of his mouth, fingers under his chin. Her eyes filled his, a blue that Tails was drowning in. He was nearly overwhelmed, capsized off this manic storm when he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. The fox pulled himself up slightly, not enough to emerge from the water, but plenty to bring them closer to eye level. Sally's was filled with shock while Tails' had filled with hardened resolve.

“Actually, I am not okay with that,” the fox declared, amazed that his voice wasn't trembling. It was taking a good portion of his will not to dive headfirst into the squirrel's front. “I don't want to be _just_ a friend with benefits. Sally, if you want to do this, I'm more than willing to go along with it. But we do it as a dating couple. You damn well know that my love life has been, well, less than ideal, so you know that this is an issue for me!! So, please Sal? Will you go out with me?”

Sally stared slack jawed at the honest face in front of her.  Was he serious? Could you believe this guy?? She took a physical and metaphorical step back, looking at the fox with fresh eyes.

The boy was cute, there was no denying that, and so god damn fluffy that cuddling would always be warm and soft. He was intelligent, so conversations would never be an issue and loyal to a fault. Sally knew that there was a certain plant still sitting in the fox's workshop that was watered regularly in the memory of a woman who was long gone. If he wanted to be serious about dating again, then she would have to take this seriously too. And anyway, from what she had felt earlier under the cover of the bubbles, he had a very thick package as well. That always sweetened the pot.

I'm I ready to be dating again?  Sally thought. The breakup was fresh, and she hadn't been kidding about being tired of masturbating. But is this the best solution? Is this really what I truly want? The princess was brought up short, not sure what she wanted.

As her silence dragged on, her brain shooting off fireworks of questions that she had no quick answers for, Tails face drooped. But he gave a nod of acceptance all the same.

“Oh, I see,” he turned to the side of the tub, reaching for one of the towels that he had discarded. He didn't even touch it before Sally's hand fell over his wrist.

“Wait,” the squirrel wasn't looking at the fox, she was watching the bubbles of the tub, unable to make eye contact. She took a few breaths to stead her nerves. Why am I so nervous? she thought. I was about to have sex with him and *this* is what is making me afraid!? You have faced far worse fighting Doctor Robotnik for Chaos sake!!

She swallowed and then an eternity later, spoke. “I- god. Are you sure about this? I... I am a bit older than you and...”

“Yes!” Tails had grasped both her hands gazing at her with that same damn shining determination. “I would like to, no, **love** to date you Sally! I'm shit when it comes to keeping secrets. So, hiding our...activities would have been next to impossible. And I want to...love you Sal. I want to go to theaters with you, take those long walks on the beach everyone seems to like and have a relationship with you more than just physical attraction. Don't get me wrong, I want to do all those naughty things with you! But... I want something... more.”

The fox had barely gotten his speech out when Sally kissed him, a fierce affectionate smooch that Tails returned after a second of confusion. After forever, they broke apart. Sally's arms around his shoulders, Tails' around her waist.

“I take it, that was a 'yes',” the fox quipped.

The princess laughed, kissing him again on the mouth, cheek, neck and back on the mouth in quick succession. “HA! HA! Y-yes! That is a definite yes,” Sally whispered. She did not know why she whispered or why she felt about ten times lighter than she had been for weeks, possibly even months.

“Are-are you okay?” asked the fox. He was wiping away tears (Where had those come from???) from the sides of her eyes. He looked worried, he genuinely cared about what had her sad, this made more moisture accumulate. Sally buried her face into his neck, trying to hide the rain drops that were falling onto her face somehow, despite there being no clouds in the sky.

“Fine! More than fine. I'm just...”

The fox felt her trembling against him, despite the warm day and even hotter bathtub. He gripped her tighter, his own tears falling into the bubbling waters, trembling himself.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I know.”

Their feelings were hard to articulate. Fears of maybe never finding someone that you could love as much as you had someone in the past. Thinking that it was all too late, and the best days were behind you. Sleepless, heartache nights, where all you could do was dream about how things used to be. 

They were kissing and crying by turns, emotions twanging on the elastic band of turmoil. Neither sure if they were happy about dating, sadness at their past, or incredibly horny and their bodies did not know how to process it.

Tails was kissing her collar, making his way down to her breast. His cock was between her thighs again, rubbing against her pussy. He was about to pull away her top, when Sally pulled back, laughing.

“And I never got to use my trump card!” she giggled.

“Wha-” the fox said groggily. Still giggling, Sally pointed to a spot behind the hot tub. Tails looked blankly, not understanding what he was looking at. The squirrel nuzzled his chest fondly. “You can't feel it, can you?” she asked.

What couldn't he-? he thought. Then recognition dawned as Sally rubbed against him. The thing in the grass was a bikini bottom, a match for the top that the princess was wearing. She had been half naked this whole time. When she grinded against his dick again, the obvious crashed down on Tails. There was no layer between them, nothing separating them from...

“Can, can I stay out the first time Sal? I feel...so good right now,” the fox felt he was drowning again, only this time, it was like the opposite. Was there a word for that? It felt as if he was sinking, drifting down to warmer waters, getting hotter and hotter the more Sally kissed him. 

Sally nodded, trembling with excitement as she reached over and pulled her top off, her breasts swaying free as she tossed it over next to her discarded bottoms. She pulled him close, the fox's face surrounded by her peaks as she smiled at him.

“Of course, Miles~” the princess complied. There were waves of water, as Sally moved faster, clamping down tighter on his cock. Her ragged breath was intoxicating to the fox, the sinking fog of heat overpowered everything. There was only Sally, the water, and himself; drifting through a haze of pleasure that Tails never wanted to stop.

Then the squirrel moaned just a little too hard, her legs jerked him one too many times, or maybe it was Sally's breasts in his mouth that may have lactated a little. All those things brought the fox over, the frothing surface hiding his deed. The release made Tails fall back in the water, brought to his peak, he was temporarily powerless.

“Whoops!” called out Sally pulling him up and out of the tub. “You alright there Miles?”

Tails sputtered on the few mouthfuls of water that he had gargled but otherwise, he was alright. Sally wrapped him in one of the towels, giving him a peck on the cheek as she entwined one around herself.

“How was it?” asked the princess, towel tied around her top, leaving her hands free. “Apart from almost drowning there at the end!”

“Yeah! It was good! Ha,” Tails felt out of sorts. There must be something you said after you had sex, right??? You didn't high five and congratulate the other on having good sex. RIGHT??!?!?

“Any you?” asked the fox, scrambling not to sound like a total dumbass. “Was it good for you?”

What a trite line, he cursed himself for such a cliche comeback. Thankfully, Sally giggled instead, tracing a finger across his chest. “It was good Miles, but...”

“But what?” asked the fox nervously.

Sally's reassuring smile could have melted chocolate. It was so warm. “I didn't cum,” she told him matter-of-factly.

“Oh,” said Tails dumbly. He was at a loss for words. What were you supposed to say to that? Fortunately, Sally wasn't done. “Yeah, I got really close on your cock. And it doesn't seem fair that you get to and I don't so...”

Sally backed up, pushing her towel slightly to the side as she spread her legs. “Would you, uh, lick my pussy please?”

Tails stared at the dripping lips, wet from water, himself, and Sally's own liquids. He got down to his knee's inches away from touching. The fox looked up at Sally's face, pleased to see that her cheeks were a touch red.

“Anything for you Sal,” he said and then ate out his girlfriend.

Several hours, a snack break, a nap, and a chilling on the couch session later, the new couple were still exploring their bodies. It would be long into the night when they would finally fall asleep. Together.


End file.
